vengeance_universefandomcom-20200214-history
3. As the legend goes…
As the legend goes… ' ' He walked into the bar on the road. John looked around to see if he saw any familiar face. He was glad he didn't. He strolled to the bar stand. - Why so sad? – barman asked with no expression. - Ran into… one lady… - John loomed around once again. The bar wasn't packed, but still people were there. A lot of them were talking to each other on various topics. The atmosphere was lively. - Dare tell the name? – the barman showed a bit of interest. - Well… Says its Seline… Seline Ebonhelm? – John said hesitantly. The bar was stripped off talk with a single word. - Who? – someone on the other side of the bar broke the silence. - Eb… Ebonhelm… - someone gasped. - Who is that? – a man in a black coat asked. He was sitting by himself in the corner. He was wearing dark shades, he was bald and drinking cognack. His face had quite a few scars. - A biker girl. - No, she is like that predator from the movie! - I think she is a mermaid! - Mermaid? How is she a mermaid? - They say she has a tail. - Well mermaids can't ride bikes, you know. - They sure can ride my bad boy, though. – a man pointed at his crotch. – Listen. Let me tell you how I met Ebonhelm… It all happened that one fateful night that-... (I heard this one, boring!) Shut up! This is a new one. So… on that fateful night I was playing poker against the best stars of the state. I was winning when all of a sudden Ebonhelm came in. She took off her helmet revealing her blond hair… (It's red!) Shut it! She… revealed her red hair and came closer to me. She was shocked at how much I won. - Is that all yours? – she asked me with a gasp. - Yes, baby. – I said. – I can show you the rest of this in the bathroom. – I added. - Ohhh… Show me… - she said. We both went into the bathroom and… - Justin, seriously? Everyone knows that's fake. You are terrible at poker. - Yeah, tell us a real story! - I shall tell you the story. The real one. Of what happened that «fateful night». You squealed like a pig when she nearly broke your arm. - Intehesting, tell me more. – the man in the coat said. - I know Ebonhelm, alright? – a hunky man in the back of the bar said. She is vicious. She does not care for anybody. She comes into the bar and starts beating everyone. Once I sat in the bar not so far from here. I was drinking whisky and had a smoke. It was a good day. Was. Until Ebonhelm came. She kicked the door open and yelled. - Whoever has the money better give it now! – she would point her gun at each person in the bar until they gave her what she wanted. – Good job! - Those who refused were brutally murdered on the spot. She came to me eventually. - Throw your money into the bag, - she said. I knew I needed the money myself. So I was quick about it. I picked up the bottle of whiskey and slammed it against her head. She fell unconscious while I took the bag and ran the hell away. - Nice story, yet Ebonhelm wears a helmet for a reason. Harry tried doing the same thing, didnt work. She just stood there, silently slamming his face against the table. - Also she doesn't beat people just like that. - Intehesting. – the man in black coat declared. – I know a bunch of people like heh… - he looked blankly at the bikers. - She claimed to have been older than Ol'Harrington. She must be nuts. - Ol'Harrington? - Man been on road for 70 years. He laughed at her statement. She looked like she is in her twenties. - She also sometimes mutters some crazy words. People say she is possessed. - I will tell ya how possessed she is… When I first saw her she was in the bar. It was a busy day there, so I played some cards. The guy cheated and we started fighting. He won. I laid on my back, defeated and humiliated. Then she came to me and looked at me. I felt like she was digging my there under her helmet. - Can't you see I lost? – I said. She stood there silently… We stared at each other for a while. Then I couldn't take it any longer. I grew severely annoyed. - Get lost! – I said. She did not move. – I said, get lost! I jumped up and tried punching her. She just caught my arm and dug her nails into it. I did not feel pain. Rather, I felt her emotions. I felt her pity. - Continue. – the bald man said. - Nah, this is some fantasized stuff. You were high when you met her that’s it. - I wasn't though. After that she pat me on the shoulder and said sorry. I don't know what that was. - Intehesting. So thehe is one ahound… - the man said to himself. - What did you just say? - It does not matteh. Continue. - I have a true story about Ebonhelm… Ebonhelm is… very reserved. She does not want problems with anybody… or vice versa. One day she came into the bar I was in. A guy similar to many of you here thought he could charm her with money or think she is an easy target. She is not. - Hey, Ebonhelm? Heard you like rich guys! – he bragged about his money. - You heard it wrong then. – she replied not looking at him. - But you robbed those guys off money not so long ago! Clearly what you want is this! – he said. - I started a competition. It was their own problem that they all lost to me. It was not required of them… - she turned to him. - But clearly you cheated there. Fat Joe won't tell lies. - I was just lucky, you know. – she responded. - Come on. Don't you see I have money! Let's go with me, I can show you the world. - You think you can handle me? – she parried. - Of course! - Are you serious? – she asked him again. Meanwhile I was sitting there looking at this poor guy, close to laughing my ass off. Clearly she was not an easy target like many think. (Lies!). So the guy went: - Yes, when am I not serious? - I don't know, I wasn't around you much. - Come on, Ebby. Lemme show you around. – he leaned so close to her you could see her surprise even under the helmet. – Come on. – the guy started pulling her into the back room. - Why should I? – her tone went from nice to death threat there. - We are gonna have a good time there, both of us. Stop being like this. - Are you sure you want it? – her tone was so threatening I nearly shat my pants. - Yes… - the guy said. Ebonhelm took his hand and rushed to the nearest wall. – Oh, baby. Take it easy, my hand kinda aches. - Firstly, you are an idiot. – she said it while pinning him to the wall. – Secondly, do you not see all those slight hints someone is giving you. Fix your instincts. Thirdly… I'm not Ebby. I'm Ebonhelm you nasty piece of crap! After this line the guy went screaming. She wasn't beating him, or anything. She just hit him in the nuts so badly I felt it myself. God, what a horrifying experience. - Bullshit! - Yeah, she would either go with him or beat you as well. - Thank you for shahing with me about this… Ebonhelm. – the bald man in the black coat stood up. - Hey, man. Can I ask you who you are? The man stopped right before the door. - That's hight. Thanks for heminding me. – he got a can out of his coat. – Good thing I caggy this, just for those occasions… - He activated the gas bomb and threw it behind himself. It exploded, making everyone fall asleep in the bar. In time they would wake up, not remembering a thing about seeing the leader of the Sixth Department.